<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Resolution by ThirdRateDuelist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457106">The Resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuelist/pseuds/ThirdRateDuelist'>ThirdRateDuelist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Slice of Life, The Gangs All Here, you construct intricate rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuelist/pseuds/ThirdRateDuelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Year's Eve get together, Kaiba boldly proclaims is Joey incapable of commitment. Insulted, Joey makes a resolution to prove him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, mentioned otogi/honda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's wrong, Joey thinks, to see Kaiba sitting on the floor. </p><p>That's not to say it's <em> bad, </em> although it's definitely not <em> good</em>. It's just… <em> wrong</em>. Kaiba should be lounging on a desk chair like it’s a throne, long legs neatly folded, nose sniffing up and away from the commoners who dare enter his lair; or maybe seated at the head of a long, long table, making delicate, efficient cuts into one of those tiny steaks served on a stupidly big plate, wrinkling his nose when the goop it's served with isn't to his standards. Joey can practically <em> see </em> him daintily wiping his mouth with a napkin—Kaiba wouldn't stoop to using the back of his hand like Joey would. Probably has his own special hankies embroidered with dragons—although, would Kaiba consider it offensive, to wipe away filth with his beloved Blue-Eyes? Eh, he could make an exception for himself, Joey is sure. </p><p>But that's beside the point. The <em> point </em> is, Kaiba should always be enthroned in some position that lets him lord over everyone else. He shouldn't be slumped on the floor, he shouldn't be leaning against the front of a couch, and he <em> definitely </em> shouldn't be humming along to Duke's 'bangers to belt in the shower' playlist. </p><p>But he is. And it's<em> wrong</em>. And now Joey can't stop staring at him. </p><p>Not that anyone but Joey seems to notice. No one else seems to care how bizarre it is to see Kaiba's vacuum-packed torso slouched against Ryou's wondrously big couch with those long legs of his kicked out in front of him. Now, nearly at the stroke of the new year, they're all busy in their own worlds; various loud conversations, wild arm movements, and, in Téa and Duke's case, some kind of dance-off. Mokuba has long since passed out on the very couch Joey and Kaiba lean against, after making his big brother pinky promise (and man, had that been funny to watch) to stay at the party and have fun instead of driving him home early. Kaiba is managing the not driving home part, but the having fun part seems beyond his reach. Instead of joining in with the revelries, he sits fiddling with his phone, guarding Mokuba like a haughty, undignified gargoyle. Or dragon. Dragon would be appropriate. Kaiba loves dragons. At least he has <em> some </em>sense in that overinflated head of his. </p><p>Then again, Joey isn't entirely joining in with the revelries either. He had been, but after all the singing and the booze, following all of the proceedings had been causing him a neural overload, so he’d decided to stop trying to pay attention and simply enjoy the way the room was gently rotating, occasionally bringing his near-empty Passoã bottle to his lips—not to drink anymore, but to blow across the top and make a satisfying tooting noise. And Joey <em> had </em> been enjoying it. He really had. But then he'd looked to his left and realised that Kaiba was sprawled out right next to him with those long, <em> long </em> legs, bobbing his head to what must be the third play of 'Call Me' by Blondie, and immediately been so confused by the current state of affairs that he is now fixated. </p><p>Damn Kaiba, ruining his tranquility. Damn Kaiba. Damn legs. </p><p>Joey glares at them. "What are they so… <em> fucking </em>long for?" he complains, giving the nearest one a heavy, fascinated prod. Huh. It's all warm. That's weird. "Fucking… pipes. You got pipes for legs."</p><p>To make matters even wronger—wrongyier—<em> whatever </em>—Kaiba doesn't leap at the opportunity to mock him for his fool mouth, or knock his hand away. No, instead his long, spindly fingers just cease their tapping at his phone as he turns to blink at Joey slowly, following his gaze back and forth a few times before finally going for the gold. </p><p>"And <em> you've… </em> got shit for brains," Kaiba replies with a sardonic tone. "Don't see me asking why."</p><p>"Yeah you do," Joey disagrees absentmindedly, running his fingertip up Kaiba's leg. The black fabric clinging to it is all shiny and wet looking, but it doesn't feel wet, just smooth. That's weird too. "All the time."</p><p>"No, mutt, I merely point it out," Kaiba sighs, rolling his eyes and going back to whatever bullshit he was typing. Probably firing someone as they speak. "That you can't tell the difference is just another example of you having shit for brains, shit-for-brains."</p><p>Joey's finger stops moving at around the top of Kaiba's thigh, and he frowns in concentration as he tries to figure out a smart response. </p><p>"Arghh… shut up, rich boy," he eventually huffs. </p><p>Kaiba smirks at his phone, shoulders doing a weird little shake, and Joey hears a giggle come from somewhere. He does at least feel more comfortable now. Maybe Kaiba's sitting on the floor, and weirdly warm to the touch, but he's still being a dick and that's the important thing. It's what's on the inside that counts. </p><p>Annoyed and satisfied in almost equal measure, Joey stops fingering Kaiba's pants and brings up his bottle for a long, celebratory toot. Kaiba gives him a withering look, so he smirks and toots harder. </p><p>With Joey admittedly still rather caught up on the concept of Kaiba's legs (they really are long, and wrapped in <em> really </em> tight jeans and like, <em> right there </em>in front of him), he's grateful when Yugi drops down on Kaiba’s other side. Yugi will save him from this tenth circle of Hell, the dashing hero who'll rescue him from this enchantment laid by the evil CEOgre. Wait, does that make Joey a princess? He's not sure how he feels about that. At least he can be certain Yugi is a prince. His hair is essentially a crown. Huh. Maybe he styles it like that as some kind of hang-up from his royal past life. </p><p>Prince Yugi waves a sheet of paper, half of it covered in illegible scribbles and incomprehensible doodles. "Resolutions!" he booms, swinging an arm around Kaiba’s shoulders and shoving the page in his face. Not actually Yugi then. Yugi doesn't boom things.  </p><p>It's become a tradition of sorts, for the group to make their New Year's resolutions when they don't have the capacity to think too much about it. Everyone writes theirs down, they all read them together in the morning, and then the sheet is pinned to a board in the game shop and promptly forgotten about. At least, Joey always forgets about his pretty quick. </p><p>This is the first time Kaiba has attended one of their New Year's parties, but he gets into the spirit by saying the first inane thing that comes to mind without any difficulty. "Beat you," he answers, with a swig from his own drink and an intense, determined, slightly deranged glare. </p><p>Yami favours him with a delighted cackle, bonking his head on his shoulder, which shouldn't irritate Joey as much as it does. He himself acts like this with his friends all the time. It's just—<em> weird </em> to see someone acting like that with Kaiba and not getting eviscerated. True, Joey has never seen Kaiba <em> actually </em> disembowel someone, but he has a very, <em> very </em>vivid imagination. </p><p>"Seto, you make that your resolution every year!" Yami grins affectionately. "Neither of us even play anymore!"</p><p>Kaiba startles comically. "No I don't!" he protests, and immediately betrays himself by asking, "How did you <em> know?" </em> </p><p>Yami looks around furtively before leaning in to stage-whisper his great secret. Reluctant curiosity flickering onto Kaiba's features, he tilts his ear to hear him better, and despite himself Jounouchi leans closer too. </p><p>The smirk pulling at Yami's lips is positively devilish. "I… <em> didn't. </em>"</p><p>After staring at the beaming ex-Pharaoh for about five seconds with his mouth working silently, dropping his phone to the floor to make twitchy strangulation gestures in the air, Kaiba lets out a kind of weak, low scream.</p><p>Joey and Yami both burst into gleeful, uproarious laughter.  </p><p><em> "Shut up!" </em>Kaiba yells as Joey wipes away tears, Yami kicking his feet in the air and repeatedly slamming both hands on the floor as he wheezes. Roughly shoving the both of them away from his sides, Kaiba stands up, and even stays standing for a few seconds, before announcing "Hmm. No," and swiftly lurching back down again. </p><p>On his way down, one of Kaiba's hands flies to land on Joey's head to steady himself. Joey has never been a fan of hair accessories, and the pressure of Kaiba's palm is odd, but he doesn't remove it. Too much effort. Kaiba will do it himself, he's sure—and after a few seconds of twitching fingers in Joey's hair, he does. He also elbows him, which is another thing that's just <em> wrong</em>. Kaiba just doesn't <em> do </em> casual physical contact with him like that, but admittedly it has been a few years since Joey saw him on any kind of regular basis, and he <em> is </em> clearly just a teensy bit drunk. </p><p>While Joey marvels at the concepts of time, alcohol, and the butting of an unfamiliar elbow against his ribs, Kaiba says, "Mutt's turn."</p><p>Indeed, Yami is looking at him expectantly and clicking his pen like a training clicker. "M'not a dog," Joey mumbles in obligatory protest as he racks his brain. Damn it, he's supposed to <em> not </em> think too hard about this, which usually Joey is very good at. He blames Kaiba's presence for the difficulty, and leans over him to get a better look at the current list for inspiration, planting one palm on the floor on Kaiba’s other side to steady himself. His pinkie brushes against Kaiba’s dropped phone. What model is that? It's huge. Maybe he made it himself, a custom phone to tap away at with those enormous Egon Schiele hands of his. </p><p>Yami clears his throat, and Joey gives his head a short but rapid shake. Right. Resolutions. </p><p>"Uuuuh." Reading is always a tremendous effort, especially without glasses. The handwriting makes it downright impossible, getting progressively worse as the list goes on. Joey snorts when he manages to make out <em> Kaiba - beat me LOL! </em>at the end. Kaiba also snorts, although for presumably different reasons. The sound is loud and his breath is hot in Joey's ear where he's leaned over, and he can feel the shallow rise and fall of Kaiba's chest. It doesn't help Joey think at all—not, at least, about the things he wants to be thinking about right now. </p><p>Yami flicks Joey in the forehead with his pen. "Resolution, Joey."</p><p>"Argh. Maybe… Uh…" Joey philosophises. </p><p>"He's a lost cause, Yami," Kaiba advises with the kind of amused contempt only he can manage. "Resolutions are for people who can commit. I have yet to see evidence this idiot is capable."</p><p>The <em> fuck?" </em>Hey…! The hell're you talking about?" Joey slowly rounds on his aggressor, and—wow, his face is really close. It's a smug bastard of a face; pale, smooth, and smirking at him with a too-long nose. Long nose, long face, long legs, long fingers—everything about Kaiba is long, apparently. Wait—<em>everything? </em> </p><p>No <em> Joey, he's </em> insulting <em> you, now is </em> not <em> the time. Focus. </em> </p><p>"I can commit to things!" Jounouchi fumes. "I'm not a flaker!" </p><p>"Couldn't commit to studying in high school, couldn't commit to a dueling career…" Kaiba lists in Joey's face, who can feel his jaw somehow clenching and dropping open at the same time. "Can't commit to any career, from what I've heard."</p><p>Then, with the smuggest air imaginable, Kaiba plucks Joey's forgotten bottle of Passoã from him despite already having his own drink. Gaping at the sheer gall, Joey doesn't have the presence of mind to stop him, and just watches, infuriated, as Kaiba blows across the bottle top to create an ear-splitting foghorn blast for absolutely. No. Reason. </p><p>Right. Joey had almost forgotten. Kaiba is the fucking <em> worst. </em> </p><p>"Maybe I <em> could,</em>" Joey argues at him, raising his voice to be heard better over the howling of the glass bottle siren, because apparently Kaiba can hold his breath for a really long time, "if they didn't all need experience that I need a job to get in the first place, and fancy ass college degrees that I don't have!"</p><p>This does at least make Kaiba stop, if only to say, "Because you couldn't commit in high sch—" </p><p>"Let us talk about something else," Yami decides with just a smidge of nerves in his booming voice. "Do either of you practice the art of juggling? I have been trying to teach myself but—" </p><p>"Fuck your juggling!" Joey yells, giving Yami a brief scowl before turning back to the person who really deserves it, snatching his bottle back. "And fuck you and your blowing, Kaiba! I fucking work hard and I commit to thing and I'll <em> prove </em> it!" </p><p>Kaiba raises both his eyebrows, and they disappear completely under his bangs. "Go on then," he challenges, folding his arms. "Make a resolution and stick to it."</p><p>Joey scowls at Kaiba and frantically racks what part of his brain that's still currently functioning, which takes no small amount of effort. Something about those blue eyes, so close to his, is making his whole body burn. It'll have to be something he can actually succeed at, something that won't rely on things like money or qualifications. Something that would involve Kaiba would be a bonus, so that Joey can properly make him eat his words. God, why is this so hard? And why are Kaiba’s cheekbones so sharp? Does he use a whetstone or something? Ugh.</p><p>Realising he’s not going to get anywhere if he doesn’t focus his gaze somewhere else, Joey decides to look down at his hand, still pressed into the floor to support him. Then he notices Kaiba’s phone, still lying next to it, and inspiration strikes. </p><p>Feeling a gleeful grin breaking out onto his face, Joey wobbles himself back from leaning over Kaiba's body, and, suddenly feeling rather cold, gets out his own phone. "Give me your number," he instructs. </p><p>Uncomprehending, Kaiba gives him a suspicious look. "...<em> Why?</em>"</p><p>"Because I'm going to text you every day for a year," Joey announces proudly. </p><p>Kaiba doesn't immediately respond, blinking as he processes the statement. When he does, it's with derision. "That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard," he says with a dismissive handwave, and is Joey imagining a smidge of nerves in his tone? "I'm not giving you my numbe—" </p><p>"Excellent idea, Joey! It is written! By the will of the Pharaoh, it is law!" Yami crows, twirling his biro around his fingers—which turns out to have been a bad idea, because it flies out of his hand and across the room. He's still doing a kind of weirdly dignified giggle as he chases after it in a lazy, waddly kind of way, like an elderly goose out for an evening stroll along the promenade. </p><p>"Get back here!" Kaiba roars after him, flailing his wirey arms but making no actual attempt to get up. "Yami! Make him change it!" </p><p>"Can't change them once they're down, Settie!" Téa sings from her spot crumping furiously on the coffee table. Duke has given up on whatever competition they were having, and is contentedly letting Tristan sway them around to 'Make Your Own Kind of Music.' "Those are the rules!" </p><p>Everyone seems to have both overheard and to think Joey's idea is hilarious. Joey thinks it's brilliant: low effort, low maintenance, will only take a few seconds every day. Has the added bonus of annoying Kaiba. </p><p>Joey is giving Kaiba what he hopes is an appropriately challenging glare while trying not to laugh, sticking his chin out and maintaining direct eye contact in an expression he's been advised to stop doing many times, which he has interpreted to mean he should do it as often as possible. </p><p>Looking mildly unsettled, Kaiba hesitantly opens his mouth again and raises a hand. "I have stipulations," he says, because of <em> course </em> he does. Never mind that it's Joey's thing. </p><p>Joey does need his cooperation, though. "What?" </p><p>"Texts have to be at least one full, coherent sentence. No sending off an emoji or meme and being done with it, or you lose," Kaiba decrees, raising one lofty finger. </p><p>"<em>I lose? </em>Oh, so it's a game now, huh?" Joey raises his brows.</p><p>Kaiba frowns. "Of course," he says, perplexed. "You manage to keep this up for a year, you win. You fail, you lose."</p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>"I'm…" Kaiba waves his hand around vaguely "...part of the mechanics. I'm not playing."</p><p>"Huh." Joey ponders, nodding slowly. Bit weird, but whatever. Thinking about things is a bit of a struggle. "What do I, uhm, get if I win?" he asks, licking his lips. </p><p>"The satisfaction of success through dedication," Kaiba says loftily. "And bragging rights. So." He prods that accusative finger at Joey. "You <em> will </em> make an effort."</p><p>It's inconvenient, but Joey guesses that a single emoji every day would be too easy. Wouldn't prove anything. "Fine. But I'm allowed like, chatspeak and shit. And typos. And we're using a messenger. Unless you want to pay my phone bill."</p><p>"I'm not paying your bills," Kaiba retorts, and raises another finger. "Every day precisely. One minute after midnight will not count."</p><p>"But what if I, I dunno, what if I physically can't make it?" </p><p>Kaiba's unpitying gaze looms down on Joey even though they're at the same eye level, about three inches apart. Apparently in addition to all the other laws that don't apply to him, Kaiba doesn't need to blink. Joey however does, and his eyes are watering from the effort of maintaining the challenge. </p><p>"It's a single text," Kaiba says in a low tone, and Joey feels weirdly threatened. "Make it, Joey, or you lose."</p><p>Has Kaiba always used his first name? It sounds different coming from Kaiba than from other people. Like it has reverb or some shit, travelling through the floor and vibrating all the way up Joey's spine. He hasn't had a drink in a while, but the room seems to be spinning more anyway. </p><p>"What if I lose my phone?" </p><p>"Use someone else's."</p><p>Joey is bad at memorising numbers, but he can do this. He can definitely do this. It's a matter of pride. "Deal," he says, and spits in his palm before sticking it out for a shake. </p><p>Much to his surprise, Kaiba takes it without hesitation, looking directly into Joey's eyes and wiping the smirk off his face. He has a firm, steady, sweaty grip, that squeezes blood out from Joey's hand to make it rush all around his body. Then he lets go and rattles off his number. Joey has to get him to repeat it twice as he fumbles with his phone. He wants to be one hundred percent sure he's putting it in right. Wouldn't do to fail on the first day because of a single typo. </p><p>The sudden sound of gunpowder jolts Joey's hand as he enters the last digit, causing him to accidentally type nine instead of eight. He has to correct it while a chorus of "Happy New Year!" sings from all around the room, from neighbours across the street, from the fireworks exploding through the midnight sky outside. There are fireworks going off inside as well: Yugi—Joey thinks it <em> is </em>Yugi again now—and Téa only share a second long peck on the lips in celebration, but if Tristan and Duke continue like that Joey is going to make them get a room. Ryou munches popcorn as he watches with mild interest, or—wait—no, no that's an irritated scowl, that's Bakura. </p><p>Joey doesn't have anyone to kiss at midnight. As much as he'd like to brush it off, it does rankle a little, not being able to celebrate the big drop in the traditional way. He supposes he does have options, and chances a glance at Kaiba, just for a second. </p><p>No, that wouldn't fly. Joey doesn't have a death wish. He turns to the actual confirmed murderer instead. </p><p>"Oi, Bakura!" he calls across the room, and Bakura scowls at the kissy noises sent his way. "I know you're into blondes!" </p><p>"Piss off!" Bakura screeches in response, which is honestly just a bit harsh in Joey's opinion. </p><p>There's a shifting feeling on the couch behind him, as well as a complaining groan. "Shuddup," Mokuba mumbles, bless his sleepy little heart. Still a teenager, but a long and lanky one now like his brother was, just turned eighteen this year. Or last year, now. Huh. Maybe that was why Kaiba turned up. Badgered by the now legal adult who can't be used as an excuse not to go to things now. </p><p>Kaiba himself gets to his feet, a great deal steadier than his previous attempt, and heaves the disgruntled Mokuba into his arms like a newborn baby or a very pampered cat. Holy shit. He can't still be as light as he used to be. Joey colours himself impressed. </p><p>"I am not safe to drive," Kaiba announces to the assembled hordes. "We're taking whatever room with a bed I find first."</p><p>"The <em> hell </em>you are," Bakura growls. "Stay out of our room, or I'll-" he briefly freezes before his posture straightens slightly, face relaxing, "-show you to the guest room," Ryou finishes, and pads over to lead Kaiba away. </p><p>Watching them go, Kaiba struggling for a moment to get Mokuba through the doorway without hitting his head, Joey decides that there's no time like the present. </p><p><b></b>happy new year dicknips 🥳<br/>[00:07]</p><p>Immediately after he hits send, Téa decides she's had enough of Joey just sitting around and tugs him up to join the rest of them in laughing, singing, and dancing the best they can without breaking from the loose group hug Yugi insists on maintaining. </p><p>It's an hour later when, squished together on that enormous couch with Tristan and Duke, hoping upon hope that they're too tired to attempt anything frisky (they wouldn't do anything with him there in their right minds, but after a few drinks, they can both be quite forgetful), when Joey checks his phone again. </p><p><b>Dicknips<br/></b> 🖕<br/>[00:23]</p><p>Joey laughs at the singular emoji. Well, that's just plain hypocrisy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by <a href="https://hayaomiyazaki.tumblr.com/post/166075911518/a-special-task-is-allotted-in-one-of-the-funniest">this taskmaster clip</a> bc wow i couldn't not use that premise SOMEHOW </p><p>not sure how much ill be updating this . but i will. probably.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>